The present invention relates to a quick adjusting strap for a diver's face mask.
Diving, whether of the scuba or snorkel variety, requires that the diver remove and replace the diving mask at extremely frequent intervals. Upon emerging from the water, the diver will often want to remove the mask so that he will have better visibility and to return to normal breathing. Furthermore, from time to time, the mask will have to be adjusted while the diver is submerged due to the different coefficients of expansion of the various components.
In the past, these manipulations necessary to connect and release the headband have been rather inconvenient, often effected by means of a snap connected to the end of a strap, which provides incremental adjustment. The problem associated with such a device is that the diver cannot see the position of the male and female parts of the snap and often must fumble before making connection. Also he may have insufficient feeling in his fingertips because of the coolness of the water, or because he is wearing gloves, so that it may be difficult for him to align for male and female parts of the snap. This is particularly critical when the diver is submerged since excess fumbling with the strap may cause the mask to be off-set from the face slightly which would permit water to enter and imperil the diver's activities.
There are other methods of securing the headband such as by means of a buckle or other similar devices. These devices exhibit the same deficiencies as the snap in that they are difficult to manipulate with one hand, particularily for a submerged diver. The instant invention is designed to provide a quick release strap which may be adjusted by the diver with one hand and which relies in a very small way upon the manipulative abilities of the diver. The instant invention is particularly suitable for manipulations undertaken while the diver is submerged, which manipulation can take place without the fear of seepage into the mask.